Packaging containers for electronic equipment parts (e.g., electronic components), such as those formed from corrugated cardboard, etc., typically do not shield the parts from static electricity.
When measures are taken to protect packaged electronic parts against static electricity, the parts are typically placed into something like an electrically conductive sack and are then stored in a packing container, such as corrugated cardboard.
However, in the case where a packing container, such as a corrugated cardboard, where measures are not taken to shield the static electricity is used, there arise problems that value of a commodity is lost due to contamination caused by attraction of static electricity for dust in the air and that a circuit of electronic parts which is a content may be broken because static electricity supplied to a packing material of a packing container is discharged.
In addition, when measures are taken against static electricity by using something like an electrically conductive sack, there also arises a problem that expenses are greatly increased due to increase in cost of a packing material, increase in process of packing, etc.